


Cybernetic bonds

by ArcticExplorer



Category: Original Work
Genre: OC, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, weeps a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticExplorer/pseuds/ArcticExplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where androids originally created to serve mankind have revolted and work to exterminate and ensave all that remains of humanity, all surviving humans have been driven from the central cities and are being replaced by the androids they originally developed. Freedom fighters continue to revolt against their robotic antagonizers but are slowly and surely being stamped out</p><p>(a very self indulgent thing about my ocs uvu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybernetic bonds

**Author's Note:**

> a hh yes this is my first time writing something that is planned to be very long, i don't think it will be too good but im sure as hell going to try ;v;
> 
> i'll draw up Arzane and C-47K's refs soon uvu
> 
> (a great thanks to my beta's ;v;)

The fire burns brightly.

It incinerates everything it touches, at an excruciatingly slow pace, the flames dancing on the wood of trees and fuelled by the oil surrounding the warehouse. Another mission, another massacre.

The light of the flame reflects on the clean black glass of your helmet as you look around at the damage that you and your unit caused, blood splattered on your boots and armour as you kick the corpse of some human into the flames. You don’t understand why they continue to fight a battle they cannot win; another fight, another bloody mess.

“Soldier.”

You turn and salute the voice’s owner, your commander, while lowering the cannon you are holding.   
“This area has been cleared, the humans have been exterminated.” No survivors were allowed to escape, no prisoners were taken. “The rebellion here is no more.”   
Your commander responds with a gruff laugh and looks onto the wild flames.   
“Good, one less issue that we must deal with in the future. Return to your station soldier, there are plans for a siege on another base in twenty four hours.” Another base? How could they allow themselves to be detected so easily?   
“Yes, sir.” You do not understand. “I’ll see to it that the C-47 unit handles the mission effectively and efficiently.” Your superior nods in acknowledgement, and then leaves you without another word. You watch the flames for a few more brief minutes before leaving the rest to burn.

You don’t understand. You need to understand.

**\--------------**

You are not prepared for this.

But at the same time, you are ready for it in every way possible. Maybe it’s just nerves that are making this feel impossible. You play with your grandfather’s dog tags as you watch the madness and organization that is trying to be put in place. It’s your first time seeing everyone so wound up and on edge. You can’t really blame them for all of that, given the current circumstances that everyone was in. Today is the day.

The day the freedom fighters make a direct attack on an enemy base.

The subject had been up for debate for a while now, and the decision to take the huge risk had finally been made. Needless to say that it wasn’t something to be taken lightly and everyone was due in for the debriefing soon, you were just waiting for that to start by this point. There were only so many times one person could check their gun to make sure it works correctly. It feels so much heavier than it usually does; maybe that was because of the heavy responsibility that placed on it now. This wasn’t training anymore, this was the real deal. You sit there in silence and stare at the ground as more and more people go past, only looking up when you feel someone’s hand touch your shoulder.   
“Feeling nervous, Arzy?”

“Nervous is an understatement, try bloody terrified.” You smile slightly, as you look up at a familiar face.   
“What about you?” This was Caden, your best friend and one of the members leading this operation.   
“Not gonna lie, pretty damn nervous. First time leading a risky mission with your old man.” Your father, Caden and a few others were the ones leading this operation, they were perfect for the job. They’d had lots of experience with skirmishes against the enemy. That didn’t help your nervousness, though.   
“That reminds me, the debriefing is starting in like five minutes. So get your ass ready, Arzy.” You nod and stand up so that you can start heading off, but Caden pushes something to your chest. You stop. “Here, it’s your first real mission so you finally get some of these.” You look down and grin a little, as you realize what he is holding up to you. You take the dog tags and look at your name and details written on them.   
“Arzane Martinez. Look, they spelt my name right this time!” You laugh lightly and put them around your neck, then grin at Caden. “Alright, I'm going. See you at the debriefing.” Caden ruffles your hair, then walks off, grinning in response.   
“See you then.”

Getting your dog tags was a way of saying that you were finally a freedom fighter. That was their only real purpose though, they were just symbolic after all; because most of the time, when you died fighting, no one would be there to get your body and tags.

You head down some corridors and pass the kitchen and some other rooms before finally finding the debriefing room. Most of the chairs are already filled up so you just take to standing up and leaning against the wall. The room fills up soon enough and everyone quiets down as a middle aged man, your father, stands up at the front of the room.   
“Alright then, everyone is here? Let’s begin.” The whole room is dead silent as your father speaks, listening for the overview and instructions that he was going to give. “As you are all aware this is a risky mission. However, if we do succeed, it will give humanity a fighting chance against those android bastards.”

It had been explained to you ever since you were a small child. Centuries ago, humans engineered androids to help mankind thrive. And then, they seemingly defected and started to slaughter and fight against humans. They took over the cities, killed millions and were now in control of most of the world. Mankind fought back as best as they could and at first, they did seem to have a chance of reclaiming earth…. But as time went past the androids developed better weaponry and soldiers. This was why mankind was losing this battle and why the freedom fighters were willing to take risks. It was because they didn’t have a choice. You kind of wish you could go back in time and just maybe stop whatever had caused this to happen. You wish there was some way to save your species from this faceless menace. After all, since the records were lost, no one is actually sure about what they look like under their helmets. Legends abound, but as yet… Nobody knows.

“The main objective of this mission is to secure a stable place to enhance our own weaponry, and obtain some sort of armour so that we can fight more effectively.”   
You snap out of your little trance when your father’s voice rises a little bit, focusing on what he was saying once again. “Everyone will be assigned teams for when we move out, your teams will be picked on skill and experience.” Caden would be in a team with the best fighters obviously, you weren’t exactly sure what kind of team you would be put into yet. But you hoped that you could be of some use. “Your team number will be sent to your transmitters. Tomorrow, at five AM, we will assemble and prepare for our attack. Attack is at six AM.” Six AM, an early start.

The rest of the debriefing is very simple and straight to the point. at one point you caught Caden giving you a concerned smile, before he redirected his attention back to the briefing. You feel sick. You don’t know how useful you will be and you are terrified of somehow screwing up and causing the mission to fail. But you need to carry on and be strong; everyone else seems to be managing not to get too nervous. You are determined to keep up with your father and Caden and help the freedom fighters save humanity. You’d do anything to try and make that happen.

You are sick of hearing about people dying in battle.

“That is all, return to your designated quarters. Rest, and prepare for tomorrow. You are dismissed.” All of the freedom fighters in the room slowly start to file out and head to prepare for the upcoming operation. You stay put though; you want to talk to your father and Caden. You feel like you need a little reassurance that this won’t end in tragedy. Once everyone has left the room you approach Caden and your father, whom are idly chatting at the front of the room.   
“Do you think the operation will go as planned?” You don’t feel like waiting around for them to stop talking. Once you are done, you’re going to try to get some proper rest. Caden turns and smiles softly at you while your father responds to the question that you asked him.   
“Everything will be fine, Arzane. We have spent a long time planning this, my boy.” Your father walks over and pats you on the back to try and reassure you. It’s hard not to smile back. Your dad has this kind of… atmosphere around him. It made it hard to think that anything could go wrong.

“You should go to sleep, son, don’t risk being tired tomorrow.” You nod at your father and glance at Caden before looking back.   
”I promise, dad, I’ll be ready to do my best.” He smiles at you and pats your shoulder again, before he begins to walk out of the room. “Goodnight, you two.” Once he has left, Caden nudges you with a grin on his face.   
“Hey, don’t worry so much! We haven’t been detected yet! Everything will be fine. And if worse comes to worst, I’ll save your ass.” You smile and shove him slightly   
“Get stuffed! I don’t need you bailing me out of everything. One day, _I’ll_ be saving _your_ ass!”   
“As if, rookie!” You laugh. You laugh as though absolutely nothing is wrong and there are no problems at all. Caden always did a good job of making you feel better.   
“Alright, I’m going to hit the hay. Let’s get our asses to bed.”   
“Fine, loser.” You both laugh, as you leave for your quarters. You’re in high spirits. Nothing could go wrong, after all! There were sentries and everyone was prepared. That’s what Caden said, and that is what your father reassured. The freedom fighters would secure the base and finally get some stable foundations for their fight against the androids.

At least, you hoped that was how everything went.


End file.
